The embodiments herein relate generally to the installation of mass loaded vinyl in buildings.
The transfer of noise through walls and ceilings of buildings is a common problem, especially in older buildings. In order to contain the noise and prevent its transmission to different rooms, mass loaded vinyl is applied to building walls and ceilings. In this configuration, mass loaded vinyl serves as an effective barrier that absorbs vibrations and sound.
The typical installation of mass loaded vinyl to buildings is inefficient and difficult for installers. Mass loaded vinyl is commonly packaged on a roll, which may weigh up to 180 lbs. Mass loaded vinyl is manually unrolled from the roll, cut and held up in the air so that the cut mass loaded vinyl sheet can be mechanically fastened to the wall or ceiling. In some situations, installers have to climb on scaffolds and/or ladders when handling the cut mass loaded vinyl. This installation process requires multiple individuals and often places the body of one or more individuals in an awkward position when maneuvering the heavy mass loaded vinyl roll. This is dangerous and often causes individuals to suffer strains or injuries to their backs or other body areas.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a support apparatus for use with a scaffold that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which supports a mass loaded vinyl roll above the ground to aid individuals to install mass loaded vinyl to walls or ceilings with enhanced efficiency. There is a further need for a support apparatus that improves safety to the installers when handling mass loaded vinyl rolls.